one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet and Clank vs Rocket and Groot
Ratchet and Clank vs Rocket and Groot 2V2 Season 1 Episode 5 Ratchet and Clank vs Rocket and Groot is the 5th episode of ZombieSlayer23’s 2V2 OMM’s. This 2V2 stars Ratchet and Clank from Ratchet and Clank, and Rocket and Groot from Marvel’s Guardians of The Galaxy! Pre Fight! Ratchet and Clank walked out of the building. Ratchet: … and that’s how I killed Weiss. Clank: … and that’s how I killed Daxter. They laughed. Suddenly, they heard and saw a bullet land right next to them, nearly missing. Ratchet and Clank look up to see Rocket and Groot. Rocket: Dang it, barely missed. So, 2 creatures over their, you are going to jail. You both have killed 2 people, and that is wrong. And- gosh I forget what else it said. *Rocket looks at his paper* Rocket: … Under arrest for killing 2 people each- Ratchet: We get it. Rocket: Good. So come with us. Ratchet grabbed his gun and aimed it at Rocket. Ratchet: I don’t think so. Rocket sighed and Groot roared. Rocket: Made the wrong choice, kid. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! Fight Ratchet starts firing his gun at Rocket, but Groot wraps Rocket around him and circles into a ball. Groot then starts to roll down the hill at Clank and Ratchet. Clank stopped time and unfroze Ratchet. Ratchet and Clank ran at the ball and started shooting it. But Groot’s twigs blocked hitting Groot’s face or Ratchet. Time turned back to normal, and Ratchet and Clank were rolled over by Groot and Rocket. Groot stood up and Rocket flipped out of the ball. Rocket started shooting his gun at Ratchet. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Ratchet was shot, and lay dead on the ground. BANG! BANG! BANG! XD! RATCHET IS OUT! 3 FIGHTERS REMAIN! 3 fighters left Clank got mad and leaped into the air. Clank slammed his fist into Rocket’s face, sending him flying backwards. Groot quickly swung his fist at Clank. Clank was punched in the gut and flew backwards. Clank landed in a weapon pile. Clank saw a sword and a gun, and grabbed them. Clank started shooting his gun at Groot while running. Groot smashed the ground in anger, sending the concrete flying into the air. Clank leaped on one of the flying concrete pieces and swung his sword down at Groot. Clank sliced Groot in half, and Groot fell to the floor in a pool of blood. 2 FIGHTERS ARE DONE FOR! GROOT IS OUT! THE BATTLE RAGES ON! 2 fighters remain Clank landed on the ground and grabbed the gun. Rocket yelled in anger and grabbed his gun. Clank and Rocket shot their gun at each other, each of the 2 fighter’s bullets hitting the others. Rocket and Clank stopped their shooting and ran in for a fist to fist fight. Rocket punched Clank in the face, sending Clank flying backwards. Rocket then leaped behind Clank and punched Clank in the face. Clank slammed into the ground and skidded into the weapon pile. Clank saw a knife and ran at Rocket. Clank swung his knife at Rocket, but Rocket punched the knife out of his hands and shot Clank in the chest. But Clank was made out of metal, the bullet was metal. So it felt more like a punch. Clank grabbed Rocket by the head and slammed him into the ground. Bill Cipher came out of nowhere and sucked them into a different dimension. Rocket and Clank slammed into the Future. Clank ran at Rocket while he was getting up. Clank stabbed Rocket in the elbow with his knife, and then kicked him backwards. Clank grabbed Rocket’s gun and shot him in the head. Rocket exploded. K.O!!!!!!! Clank looked in his pocket and found a time warp machine. Clank teleported before any of this fight had ever started, and got ice cream with Ratchet. And THAT’S how they met Daxter. Conclusion These Melee's Winners Are... Ratchet and Clank!!!